


Amazing Results

by ilyena_sylph, Merfilly



Series: Midnight Verse [2]
Category: Transformers Generation One
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-19
Updated: 2011-12-19
Packaged: 2017-10-27 13:04:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/296157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilyena_sylph/pseuds/ilyena_sylph, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the aftermath of injury, an unexpected event keeps Prime off the duty roster</p>
            </blockquote>





	Amazing Results

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. This is a series involving spark creation via spark merge. While the new spark is temporarily hosted by one of the creators, other methods will be in place swiftly.
> 
> 2\. Our default is polyamory in the Transformer verses. No pairing should be considered monogamous.
> 
> 3\. This fic is intended to be generational, so OCs will occur.

Full duty had been a relief for Sunstreaker, especially as he happened to be on patrol alone when Sideswipe pulled his prank of boredom and got put into the medical brig. It meant Sunstreaker had peace and quiet and solitary time. What he did during that time was not the subject of speculation as it normally was, though, once he emerged from his quarters in anticipation of a 'Con raid. Prowl had commed him, not Prime, which was odd but not completely disquieting.

Finding Ironhide looking over the chosen mechs and setting orders was. Optimus was staying out of the way, watching and listening, but contributing nothing. He only did that when he wasn't going to lead the effort. From Prowl's rundown in the request for his presence, there was a very high probability that Megatron would be at this raid.

So why was Optimus Prime letting his guard lead the effort out? Sunstreaker looked over the rest of the party, all of them heavy hitters and strongly shielded, which confirmed the thought Megatron would be there. Only Prime typically went toe to toe with the Decepticon leader!

Well, it meant Sunstreaker could finally get his digits on the former gladiator and tear him apart. That thought was even more likely to happen as Prowl brought Sideswipe in, just cleared for duty and released from the brig strictly to join the fight.

::So, d'ya hear the latest?:: Sideswipe was bouncing with way too much energy, after two Earth weeks in confinement, and a full two prior to that while he recovered. Sunstreaker had been back on duty for three of those weeks, while Prime had returned to duty the day before Sideswipe's stunt landed him in the brig where Ratchet could be certain he would not harm himself.

::When do I _ever_ listen to what they have to say?:: He let his disdain for all things not himself roll through his tone. ::It must be something big. I'm not being pestered with questions about being in quarters the last three days.::

::Someone's Sparked.:: When Sunstreaker whipped his head around to deny it, because what cruel and heartless mech would ever think of creating in this war, Sideswipe glanced at Optimus Prime. ::Came to talk to Ratchet, and that glitch of a medic dared put the privacy screens up against me!::

::WHO THE PITS SPARKED PRIME?!::

Sunstreaker's reply blistered through Sideswipe's processor, and he winced, covering it up by obeying the order to transform and roll out.

::Geeze, Sunny, I'm right here. No need to shout.:: Sideswipe fell into his place at the rear of the convoy, side by side with his twin, since Ironhide was on point this time with Hound. ::No one knows. He's not saying, and there's a betting pool open.::

Sunstreaker went through the list, and it was a formidable one. Especially with Prime coming off a medically ordered rest. Everyone in the Ark would have been on orders to make certain Prime was distracted and not over-doing it. Jazz was the most likely culprit, given how often he stayed with Prime for recharge. Ironhide would have been right underfoot, fearing an assassination attempt while Prime recovered. There was the chance it was Ratchet, given that the medic would have been checking in on him regularly once he was released for duty. It was possible it was even that newer mech, Hot Rod, who had been 'getting to know' everyone since transfer. Possibly Arcee, given Optimus's penchant for femmes, but Sunstreaker was not certain the pink fighter saw mechs as anything but obstacles. Primus forbid it had been Kup; the braggart would never shut up!

::I'm betting on 'Hide,:: Sideswipe announced. ::He hates leading and look at him today!:: The red Lambo chortled gleefully. ::Guilty conscience got him in the top spot?::

Sunstreaker ignored that crack. When it boiled down to it, there was only anger that someone had risked their Prime that way, and put him in a position that would strike his ethical buttons. Well, and a little hurt, because Prime hadn't told him. It wasn't as if they were full on bonded or anything, but Prime normally did trust him with the weighty stuff.

`~`~`~`~`

 _The Days Before_

While Prime had enjoyed having the twins to himself, where they would be at ease and not hide behind their usual defenses, it had been just as good to have the quiet time to catch up on his more clerical work that Prowl could not do. He had tackled it the day after waking with the twins, and let his friends bully him into rest periods or true recharge as the days went by. Conversations had been held with various world leaders, reaffirming alliances, and once Ratchet let him back on his feet, he had enjoyed the chance to wander Autobot City and spend time with his soldiers. Those who had been with him all along, and the newer ones alike needed to know he was just as much one of them as a leader. Ultra Magnus and he had spent hours talking in Metroplex's core chamber, which had helped Prime understand more of his newer personnel. That had been very good; his 'brother' as everyone had dubbed Magnus had a lot of experience to share with him.

However, by the third day of Sideswipe's sentence in the brig, Prime had realized he did not feel quite himself. In the time since that first waking, he had found himself willing to share company, but not truly inclined for anything beyond light petting. While that would not be unusual in times of stress, his rare 'vacations' were often filled with friendly interfacing, as the most direct way to reassure his people he belonged to them.

He had focused inward, running a diagnostic, and then re-running it when the result was improbable at best.

The results had led him straight to Ratchet, who was just as confused and puzzled over the matter as Prime himself.

"Twins can't. They're working from half, or worse, sparks to begin with!"

Ratchet was so glad he had shut the privacy screens around the medical brig. If Prime was right… well, it wasn't Sideswipe he was concerned over.

"And you would have caught the discrepancy and split during my repairs if this condition had existed then," Prime reasoned. "I have not been interfacing beyond that first day, to build up the necessary charge. Not that I would let it, normally, but my shields would have still be mostly offline that day. So would theirs."

Ratchet slumped heavily in his chair behind his desk. "Point, but still! Twins. You'd have to get them to overload simultaneously in a three part merge…" His optics met those of his leader who looked innocently interested…and a trifle smug, to the medic's experienced optic. "Of course you did and could and would!"

"Ratchet, I cannot just… reabsorb this one." That had been his standard procedure in the few times his spark had splintered to create a new one.

Ratchet's optics flicked to the screened out isolation cell. "Pits, no, but… how is the other one going to handle it?"

"I have no idea, Ratchet. But truthfully, for now, there's no need to make any kind of fuss over it. I'll avoid duty a while longer while you see if we have the schematics for a pod to nurture it?" Optimus was not going to enjoy that a bit, having started to get the itch for duty.

"It takes a little bit of time for it to stabilize enough for transfer, but yeah," Ratchet agreed. "Off duty until it does, you hear me?! And we'd better make sure the Turkey Brain and Stalker Cat do not manage to get in! This thing's existence would be wiped or worse, if the 'Cons find out!"

"Metroplex and Red Alert are in agreement that they will be less able to slip past defenses than they did the Ark's," Prime promised him. He would not take any chances, because a new spark forged from the twins would be something truly special.


End file.
